Pokemon Master
by Chang29W
Summary: PROLOGO. Y mirame aqui en este mundo el cual yo solia jugar por las noches,ahora que fui transportado aqui, yo, Red, junto a mis pokemon ,cumplire mi meta ser un MAESTRO POKEMON. (primero fic,hitoria basada en las novelas de Overlord)
_Sep,estoy escribiendo un fanfic ,la verdad esto es nuevo para mi,seria mas como un hobby .Esta idea sobre pokemon se me ocurrió después de leer las novelas ligeras de Overlord , pensé ¨esto quedaría bien para una historia de pokemon ¿no?¨, así que si esta historia esta basada/inspirada en Overlord. Es un poco descabellado lo que se me ocurrió pero espero que les guste_

 **Pokemon Master capitulo 1: Prologo**

 **PUNTO DE VISTA EN 1ERA PERSONA**

Después de un largo viaje había llegado a mi destino.

 **Monte Plateado**

El lugar era malditamente frío que calaba hasta los huesos,lo primero que hice fue sacar a mi chandelure para intentar calentar un poco las cosas pero la diferencia no era la gran cosa.

Aun así apesar del clima había una gran cantidad de pokemon salvaje en la zona pero nada que un repelente no pueda arreglar ,siempre me pregunte ¿de que estaba hecho este cosa?, había escuchado unos rumores nada bonitos sobre de que estaba hecho pero no estaba en la situación y con ánimos de averiguarlo.

Este maldito lugar era demasiado alto o me había perdido,la verdad no me importaba solo quería llegar a mi destino...la cima.

Haba escuchado una leyenda sobre un entrenador muy poderoso que se encontraba en la cima del decía que era tan poderoso que todos los campeones juntos no podrían con el , que podría derrotar a una megaevolucion sin necesidad de el usarla, que podía derrotar a los legendarios,incluso que podía plantarle cara al mismísimo Arceus.

La gente decía que esto solo eran mentiras que nadie era capaz de hacer semejantes acciones , que solo era un bulo que ha trascendido en el tiempo, incluso el viejo excampeon de Johto,Lance, dacia que esto era verdad que el se había enfrentado a el en el mismísimo lugar donde me encuentro ahora , pero la verdad costaba creerle el ya era muy viejo y parecía uno de sus cuentos daba fe en que existiera un entrenador así ,almenos entrenadores jubilados no recordaban saber de eso,aunque nunca se le pregunto a todos porque no era necesario.

Nunca se tuvo intención de ver la veracidad de la leyenda dicen que los que se intentaron entrar a comprobarla...murieron.

Pero yo ,sin darme cuenta ,me encuentro aquí a tan solo unos pasos de comprobar esta leyenda, como sea una farsa me sentiré tan estúpido pero al menos podre presumir que logre llegar a la cima del monte.

Llegue al cima y lo primero que pude notar es que la ventisca estaba como un arcanine salvaje no daba tregua y apenas era todo visible, lo primero que pude notar fue una pequeña construcción de madera,aunque no lo parezca era muy resistente a los vientos que azotaban.

Pero derrepente,como por arte de magia, la ventisca ceso , y apareció ante mi...el entrenado mas fuerte de todos.

Vaya que era joven demasiado para lo que lleva su leyenda , era un joven de unos 18 años,vestía con con una camiseta negra,una gorra roja, un chaleco blanco y rojo y un pantalón azul,tenia un cabello negro azabache y sus ojo era de colo rojo,su mirada era fiera pero no me intimidaba,guarde a mi chandelure,era hora de la verdad

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunte por protocolo, era descortés retar a una batalla a alguien del quien no conoces su nombre.

-Red...- contesto en un tono seco,fue muy descortés pero pasare esa ofensa.

-Bien Red,yo,Kalm,campeón de Kalos,Unova y ahora de Johto, ¡te desafió a una batalla!-saque en mi pokebola y me puse en guardia,esperando una respuesta de mi contrincante. El solo saco su pokebola listo para empezar la batalla.

Me sentía muy confiado,después de todo pude derrotar a la campeona Diantha , Iris y me enfrente a los equipos de esa regió tan difícil podía ser esta supuesta leyenda.

 **Oh,cuan equivocado estaba.**

Desperté,estaba aturdido y conmocionado ¿que demonios había pasado?,estaba en un centro pokemon ,mi cabeza daba vuelta-como he llegado aquí - me preguntaba , hasta que recordé que fue por culpa de el.

 **HACE UNA HORAS**

Estaba anonadado,cada uno de mis pokemon fueron derrotados con demasiada facilidad por uno solo de los suyos,un charizard para ser mas especifico, incluso mega-evolucionar no funciono , solo me quedaba un pokemon,con el que había empezado mi viaje, mi sueño.

-Greninja,¡sal ya!- lance a mi ultimo pokemon aquel froakie con el inicie mi aventura ,el mas fuerte y con el cual había formado un gran lazo.

-Hidrobomba- ordene a lo cual se disparo una poderosa gafara de agua, la cual fallo,me desespere ,había sido humillado solo me quedaba usar mi ultimo recurso , dicen que cuando formas una gran conexión con tu pokemon este obtiene una transformación especial,por suerte yo logre esa conexión.

-Greninja,¡transfórmate ahora!- en un instante greninja adopto una forma en la cual obtiene un aspecto similar a la ropa de su entrenador.

Era mi ultimo recurso,el haz bajo la manga , con el cual sorprendí y arrase en los campeonato actuales.

-es todo o nada,¡UTILIZA HIDROBOMBA AL MAXIMO PODER!-

-Greeeee-el pokemon lanzo un aullido mientra se preparaba para lanzar ese poderoso ataque.-Greeeeeeeeeenin-lanzo una gran ráfaga de agua capaz de tumbar un edificio entero.

-Lanzallamas- ordeno secamente el ojirojo mientras su charizard lanzaba una potente ráfaga de fuego , se notaba que no usaba su máximo poder.

Los ataques chocaron,en una batalla que poco a poco ganaba el pokemon de cola de fuego,- BOOM- una ráfaga de polvo se levanto ,que poco a poco se desvanecía mostrando a un greninja debilitado. Greninja habia usado todo su poder y aun asi habia perdido , pero de todas maneras parecia que si el ataque impactara el charizard no se veria muy dañanado.

-supongo que perdí - Kalm regresaba al pokemon ninja a su pokebola, se empezaba a sentir mareado - ¿Porque nunca se ha hablado de ti en los libros del mundo,porque permaneces en el anonimato ,como una leyenda simplemente?- lanzo el perdedor de la batalla,tenia que saber porque casi no se sabia nada de el.

-Porque yo lo decidí así, la verdad yo no soy de este mundo - contesto el entrenador de leyenda.

-je- fue lo único que contesto Kalm antes de caer al suelo apunto de desmayarse,no le parecia descabellado lo que le contesto.

-por favor, NO VUELVAS-fue lo que dijo el único habitante del monte antes de que Kalm cayera desmayado al suelo.

 _ **FIN DEL PROLOGO**_

 _*La verdad no soy bueno poniendo separaciones xD así que espero que haya quedado bien._

 _*No actualizare constantemente, aunque dependiendo de las reviews (aunque no creo que haya ,sera una historia fantasma,je) as que si has decido entrar estas avisado_

 _*Bueno este fue el primer cap de mi fic espero que les haya gustado,soy un novato en esto y cualquiera que quiera darme una ayuda sera mas recibida._

 _*Ya le hice una corrección al la ortografía pero si ven alguno error notifíquenmelo por favor_

 _Total de palabras : 1139_

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
